Alerts
The Alerts is a dynamic event system. When an Alert is triggered on the continent, you can press «Show Score Screen» key ( by default) to see objective of the alert. Upon completion of the Alert, ISO-4, Certs, and A7 are awarded to all online players depending on their empires' performance and for how long a player is there for the duration of the Alert. Alert Types Meltdown Alert *'Indar Liberation/Superiority/Enlightenment' — capture Indar within the time limit. *'Esamir Liberation/Superiority/Enlightenment' — capture Esamir within the time limit. *'Amerish Liberation/Superiority/Enlightenment' — capture Amerish within the time limit. *'Hossin Liberation/Superiority/Enlightenment' — capture Hossin within the time limit. In these alerts, the objective is to control and lock the continent in question. These alerts are triggered by a first faction to reach 41% control of the territory, after Warpgates are charged. Faction that has the most territory control at the end of the alert will claim victory over the continent. While the Alert is in progress, players within the affected continent receive +25% XP. This alerts will last 90 minutes. Facility Capture Alerts These Alerts can be triggered on all continents, with the exception of the Tech Plant Alert, which is not triggered on Esamir, while Warpgates are charging. If a faction captures all relevant facilities, they will automatically win the Alert. If not, the experience rewards will be distributed in proportion to each factions' control of the objectives in question. Dome Domination Dome Domination — capture Bio Labs. Technological Advancement Technological Advancement — capture Tech Plants. Power Rush Power Rush — capture Amp Stations. Aerial Anomaly Aerial Anomaly — deliver Tempest to the nearby Data Buoys located into the center of the map. While Aerial Anomaly is active, all air vehicles are free and Data Buoys will appear in the center of the map, and Anomalies themselves will coat vehicles in a mysterious residue called Tempest. Players must deliver Tempest to the nearby Data Buoys located into the center of the map. Deposited Tempest is converted into score in this alert. *Galaxies can carry up to 500 Tempest. *Liberator can carry up to 400 Tempest. *Valkyrie can carry up to 250 Tempest. *Empire Specific Fighters can carry up to 100 Tempest. Spotted vehicles carrying Tempest display a special icon that changes based on how much Tempest has been gathered. If you kill a target carrying Tempest, all of the resources are lost. Faction with the most Score at the end of the alert wins. Alternatively, first faction to reach 25,000 score wins before the end of the alert. This alert will last 30 minutes. Maximum Pressure Maximum Pressure — is a new alert type that requires players to get as many kills as possible, and provides free MAX units for the duration of the alert. Unused Alerts Gaining Ground Gaining Ground — capture most of Large Outposts on the continent. Refine and Refuel Refine and Refuel — harvest Cortium and deposit it to Refineries. At the start of the event, two Refineries will spawn toward the center of the map, and there will always be two available on the map at all times. Players are tasked with harvesting Cortium and depositing it into one of the refineries. When a Refinery is full, it will blast off into orbit, and a new one will spawn at another location. While Refine and Refuel is active, Sunderers and ANTs are free. The faction who has refined the most Cortium will earn a 20% nanite discount on Sunderer and ANT spawns at the end of the event. Ongoing Alerts All players within the specified continent gain the +30% XP participation bonus. When the Alert ends, players gain ISO-4 and cosmetics depending on how their faction performed and how long the player participated in the alert. The ISO-4 given to a player is relative to their time spent in the alert. Players are only eligible for cosmetic rewards if they participated for half or more of the alert. If a faction triggers and wins the alert, they gain 300 ISO-4 and a random cosmetic or boost. The two other factions only receive 50 ISO-4. If a faction triggers and loses the alert, they gain 50 ISO-4. The faction that had the most territory when the Alert ended receives 100 ISO-4, but the continent remains unlocked. The remaining faction also receives 50 ISO-4. Alert Rewards These are the cosmetics that can be bought from Alert vendors in the Sanctuary using A7. A7 can also be "downloaded" from various terminals across the map. (Please contribute to this list!) Community Interest Planetside 2 Alert Tracker A member of the community, Maelstrome26, has developed the Planetside 2 Alert Tracker website ps2alerts.com. There, each alert is tracked with various indicies, including world populations, territory percentages, facility captures and a facility history timeline. The website offers users the ability to filter by server and time as of writing. Update: The above website now offers real time alert tracking along with real time player score/kills/suicides/etc. Other Tools Since the Planetside 2 "Cenus" Metadata API release as of January 24th, various services have been developed for the Alert system. A chrome extension has been made, which notifies users when a new alert has started. Notes Category:Mechanics